


Kentang

by Cangijo



Category: Original Work
Genre: CHEESINESS ALERT, Haha tua, bye, ga boong ini cizi secizi cizinya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cangijo/pseuds/Cangijo
Summary: Kapan lagi ada yang bikin birthday wish di Ao3





	Kentang

**Author's Note:**

> Kapan lagi ada yang bikin birthday wish di Ao3

**17!**

You're technically an adult now, even though you've always been somewhat mature beyond your years.

I know you've got a shit ton of problems but please don't be too hard on yourself.

You're brilliant. You're wonderful. You don't judge before you know the whole story. You're as resilient as a tiger (cie kagami). And you're one of a kind. 

Some people may not see it, but **you're a tough mad lemon potato**. Don't change. Though your sense of humor needs to lighten up.

If you want to talk, please talk 

You and your long ass rants are not annoying. I may not know how to help, but I'll try my best to listen and to understand. 

Please take care of yourself, I care about you, you bastard

Happy birthday.

I love you. 

( ~~you won't catch me saying that again for at least 2 months, so cherish it lmao~~ )

The Gardener,

Sane Potato 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s cizi cizi enaknya pake bahasa Inggris  
> p.s.s GW CHEESY BANGET GELI  
> p.s.s.s you may throw up now  
> p.s.s.s.s Pesen gw satu : lu kalo lagi di jalan tolong perhatiin sekitar. Jangan tiba tiba nelpon gw trus kek "euu Rin gw gatau gw di mana"


End file.
